


only for you

by ariatl



Series: the way i think of you [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet, i'm on a roll with these prompts from tumblr lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariatl/pseuds/ariatl
Summary: ainsley is totally smitten with reyes





	only for you

Ainsley could barely contain her excited, giddy grin, her face almost hurting, as they approached the entrance to Outcast Headquarters, her arm linked through his and her heart nearly beating out of her chest from how nervous she was. Honestly, she hoped he couldn't feel how nervous she was. Wait, was she sweating? Were her hands all sweaty? _Oh, shit._ How long has it been since she's last been on a date? Oh, only about 600 years. _Relax, Ainsley. He didn't invite you out of pity, you know._

When he wasn't looking, she eyed him with open adoration, but as soon as his whiskey eyes flicker to glance at her from the corner of his eyes, she immediately whips her head straight ahead, a deep, embarrassed blush creeping across her face at nearly being caught, though she didn't miss the way his lips curled into a grin out of the corner of her eyes. 

They paused as they approached a guard stationed outside the doors to Sloane's 'throne room' where the party was being held, music booming behind closed doors, ground slightly trembling, while he held a datapad in his hand. "Name?"

Reyes smirked, eyeing the man up and down. He gestured broadly as he spoke, his personality almost as large as the room _(though, in all actuality, it's probably bigger than all of Andromeda, at this point)_. "Reyes Vidal." He drawled as he pulled Ainsley closer, "And she is my plus one, Ainsley Ryder."

The guard rolled his eyes, pausing to glare at Ainsley for a moment. She knew she wasn't liked all that much by Sloane, but surely she wouldn't care if Ryder crashed the party for a few free drinks, maybe a hot date? God, she's a nervous wreck.

After a few moments of silence, the guard skimming the list, Ainsley's heart nearly skipping a beat, he sighed. "Go on in." Before they could walk another step though, he held out his hand, giving them both a long, suspicious glare. "No weapons are allowed inside."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Reyes said, pulling her along with him before she could speak, waltzing right past the outstretched hand as the doors whooshed open.

"You're really not carrying any weapons, Reyes?" She eyed him incredulously, difficult to believe a smuggler like him would be caught dead in his line of work without some form of protection.

What she wasn't prepared for was for him to grin, all lazy and sexy and lopsided and warm, taking her hand as his eyes met hers. "Ainsley," He started, taking her other hand, "I _am_ a weapon."

Ainsley stared at him for a moment, her jaw slack, before she burst out laughing, doubling over her knees, her hands still laced with his. His laughter mixed with hers after a slight moment of hesitation, as if he wasn't sure how to interpret her laughter for a minute, the two a mess not even three steps in the door. "You're so... I don't even know, Reyes." Her deep green eyes crinkled in the most adorable way, nose scrunched, all bright and happy. "God, you're so goofy." She managed between laughs, finally getting herself to calm down after a minute, slowly forcing herself to stand up straight.

Reyes chuckled, shaking his head as he brought her hands to his lips, looking up at her through heavily lidded eyes, dark eyelashes fluttering, him pressing a fluttering kiss across her knuckles. "Only for you."


End file.
